


Dark Ronin

by ArtemisMay



Series: Dark Ronin [19]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay





	Dark Ronin

  1. No tendrás a mi nieto.
  2. Batalla por la custodia.
  3. 100%
  4. Soy mesías oscuro, soy la venganza.
  5. Control.
  6. No es tu Robin.
  7. Sitiado.
  8. El otro abuelo.
  9. Esta es mi bandera.
  10. Bienvenida familia
  11. Mi sangre está en tus manos.
  12. El estratega
  13. Casa llena
  14. Guerrero oculto
  15. Dark Ronin
  16. ..................
  17. .........................
  18. .....................
  19. ......................
  20. ...............................
  21. La tercera es la vencida.
  22. La tranquilidad antes de la tempestad.

. 


End file.
